


Meeting the Kids

by AyanoOtori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Chefs, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, crazy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi get suspicious when you mention your "kids" in a previous text, only to find out he over reacted. One things leads to another and Levi contemplates whether to pop the question. ( Think I made this one to be as gender neutral as possible)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sup! It's me Ayano-Otori from deviant art...I decided to post some stuff here...cause why not?
> 
> And for all of you that don't know...
> 
> *The "__________" means you insert your name, or whatever information that fits based on the context.

(cue the texting)

Levi: I’ll pick you up from work? 

You: Ok, but…I was going to visit the kids today

Levi: Wait…Kids?

You: Yeah, you’ll love them. They’re so cute!

Levi:Why haven’t you told me before?

You: I dunno. They never came up?

Levi: I think it’s something you should tell your boyfriend.

You: Alright then…Do ya want to meet them?

Hey! Levi? Do ya want to meet the kidz today?

Levi: No…Not really. Kids are annoying.

And stop texting like that.

It makes you seem illiterate.

And it’s annoying.

You: Whtevr r u trying 2 say. Idk wht u mean.

And Yes you do. I’ll be quick. I just have to drop some stuff off. 

You just have to stand there and say hi.

Levi: Fine.

You: Awesome! :D

Levi:I’ll be at the back in twenty minutes. 

You: C u thn. ;)

Levi: STOP.

You: Haha, alright. See you in 20.  
(Cue end of texting)

You giggled and put your phone back into your pocket. Finally, Levi will finally meet the little buggers that make your day so much better. You just hoped that the kids would like Levi. Then again, the kids are in kindergarten, they love everyone.

“Well, I guess I should finish this…then start getting ready to go.” You said as you tied your apron around your waist and started to clean the stovetop in front of you.

«20 min. Time Skip»

You walked out see Levi leaning against his sleek black and very clean car.

You cheerfully skipped up to him and lightly pecked him on his cheek. “Hey.” you said sweetly.

“Hey.” He mumbled less enthusiastically. “Tch, You smell like food.”

You rolled your eyes, “Well, being a chef and working in a restaurant will do that to you.”

He gave you a quiet hmph, kissed your nose, and then opened the shiny car door for you.

“Thank you.” you chirped as you sat down on the dark smooth seat.

“Don’t get my car dirty.”

You giggled as he shut the door and watched him as he walked around to the drivers seat. Once he was in, the driver’s door clicked shut, and then he did the unexpected. He grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you into a sweet kiss. Before you had enough time to process what was happening, Levi let go and already started the car.

A huge blush rising to your cheeks, you sat back and buckled your seatbelt. After that, you stared straight ahead, not daring to let Levi see your massive blush.

However, as always, he lightly flicked your forehead, then grabbed your chin and turned you to face him. “ We’ve been together quite a while and you still aren’t used kisses?” he scoffed.

Now even more embarrassed by pointing that fact out, your blush grew brighter and hotter. “W-Well, if you k-kiss me like that so suddenly, of course I’ll get caught off guard–”

“Then I guess I’ll have to do it more often… starting right now.” He slowly leaned in, but stopped before he touched your lips.

“But still, you stink. Take a shower when you get home.” he leaned back into his seat and looked towards the road.

You scoffed and crossed your arms, “Just start driving.”

Obeying your orders he did so, but you could have sworn you saw a small smirk on his face out of the corner of your eye. Even though you willed yourself not to, you wore a smile yourself.

«Time skip»

“Oh…” Levi whispered as he froze in place at the entrance to the classroom.

“Oh, what?” you asked as you caught the attention of the teacher and waved to her, then started to make your way towards her…while dragging Levi along.

“So…this is what you meant by kids…” His face looked horrified, relived, embarrassed, and disgusted all at the same time. 

“Well yeah, the teacher is a friend of mine and I stop by all the time to help out. What did you think I meant by kid-….O-Oohhh…”you started to ask then understood the confusion and started loudly laughing.

“What’s so funny?” he hissed, obviously starting to get annoyed by your enjoyment of his mistake.

“Levi”, you started, “Did you think I had kids?” You knew the answer, but you just had to savor this moment. It’s a rare occasion.

He uncomfortably looked away and didn’t answer.

“Oh my gosh, you did!” You laughed even more and his cheeks grew even redder. “Well, I guess it’s good that you’re mentally prepared for that…” you joked.

With beet red cheeks, he …sort of lightly punched your arm. “Shut the hell up. I get it. I made a mistake and jumped to conclusions.”

“Yeah, and this time it was you and not me.” You teased as you rubbed the side of your arm. “Come on! I’ll introduce you to them.”

“I-“ he started, but you were already in the front of the room and had the children’s attention.

“Good Afternoon, ___________!” They excitedly shouted in unison.

“Afternoon to you too.” You said to them with a large smile on your face. “I’d like you to meet Mr. Levi. Say hi to him.” You giggled as you pushed Levi a step forward.

In unison, they, once again shouted, “Hello, Mr. Levi!”

You smiled at their enthusiasm, and looked at Levi. For a moment, he stood completely stiff, not sure what to do with himself, then you saw what looked like a lame attempt at a smile. You giggled then turned away to help Petra sort some papers and prepare for tomorrow’s activities.

While you and Petra, the teacher, discussed various things, Levi scanned the room. Many colorful toys and books filled the low shelves of the classroom and the children seemed to be well behaved as they sloppily tried to write the alphabet. Levi grimaced as he walked around and inspected the children. All of their hands were covered in paint from a previous activity, dirt and juice stained their clothes, and their occasional drooling wasn’t really going to win Levi over. ‘How could you ever want to work in a dump like this’ he thought to himself as he decided to sit down in the only “clean” place he could find. The teacher’s desk. As he was settling down, you got up from your place in the room and walk over to him.

“I’m going to go to the office for a bit with Petra, okay? Watch over the kids while we’re gone. Make sure they don’t burn the place down or something. “ you whispered into his ear before heading to the door.

Before he could retaliate, the two of you had already left the room and shut the door behind you. Levi groaned, leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, sending out a condescending glare to whomever made eye contact.

About thirty very quiet seconds went by before one of the children quickly raised her hand in the air. At first, Levi tried to ignore her, but seeing as she almost fell out of her chair by waving her hand, Levi called out, “What the heck do you want?”

Slightly taken a back, the girl sat down and the few children around her began whispering about how he said a “bad” word. 

Not even a minute afterward, another child raised his hand in the same manner. 

“What.” Levi snapped back.

“How old are you, Mister?” the boy asked rather loudly.

Levi scoffed and didn’t answer.

“Are you ________’s boyfriend or girlfriend?” Another asked from the corner of the room.

“_________’s personal life shouldn’t con-… I’m obviously a man!” Levi retorted after realizing what the little …kid asked, which in return earned a few giggles from the class.

Levi leaned back and rolled his eyes.

“Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend, mister?” a small girl asked.

Giving up the silent treatment he was giving the kids, Levi said, “Tch, as a matter of fact, I’m dating ________.”

Gasps, ooohhs, and ahhs were heard throughout the room, and then almost all of the hands shot up into the air at once.

Levi groaned and immediately regretted even talking to these kids, “Oh, what do you want n-” Before he could finish, all of the kids started hounding him with questions about his relationship with you.

“ Do you looove _______?”

“Do you buy flowers everyday for ______?”

“Do you know ______’s favorite color?!”

“MY NAME IS EREN!!!”

“Do you know my favorite color!”

“Are you and _______ going to get married then?”

“When you have kids could you name them after me!”

“Are you going to visit us everyday after you and ________ are married?”

“Hey! Why’s your face so red-ish?” 

«Time Skip»

“Okay, Petra, I’m going to go ahead and put these back in the classroom now.” You stated as you stood up and grabbed a pile of books. “I better go check up on Levi. He’s probably going to kill me later for dumping all the kids on him like that.”

Petra lightly chuckled, “Alright, you go on ahead. I’ll meet up with you there.” She signaled you away and busied herself with organizing some more papers.

You quickly made your way back to the classroom, hoping that Levi and the children were fine.

Putting your hand on the handle, you sucked in a deep breath and slowly opened the door. “So, how’s it going in her-”

As soon as you stepped foot in the room, one of the kids came running up to you with a paper in her hand.

“Look! Look! I drew a picture of you and Mr. Levi!” she excitedly cheered as waved the paper for you to see.

“Aw, thank you, Mia. That was very nice of you.” Before you examined the drawing, quickly glanced over to Levi and smiled. 

Looking at the paper in front of you, you stated, “Oh wow, this is really nice….what is it?”

“It’s a picture of your wedding! CONGRATUALTIONS!!” 

Immediately, your head shot up and made eye contact with Levi. Obviously, flustered and red-cheeked, Levi started to mouth some words then looked down and continue scrubbing a table.

As soon as Mia shouted her congratulations, all of the other children started to come up to you with congratulatory papers and hugs.

A massive blush covered your entire face and ears as you awkwardly said your thanks and took their pictures. 

Thankfully, before this got out of hand, Petra came in through the door and all the children rushed back to their seats.

“What was going on in here?” She asked sending you and Levi questioning looks.

“_________ and Levi are getting married!” They all shouted at once.

“Oh they are now, huh?”

«Time skip»

Leaving the building hand-in hand, you started to giggle to yourself.

“What the heck are you laughing about.” Levi said while opening the car for you.

“Nothing really.” You smiled.  
Levi scoffed and then made his way into the car.

After a few minutes of silent driving, you decided to tease Levi a bit.

“So…” you started, “I was thinking a spring wedding…” you nonchalantly stated with a wide grin on your face.

“Shut the hell up.” He retorted.

Giggling you responded, “You know, normal people propose first.”

“I said, shut up!” you only laughed in response as Levi began to blush again.

“So… do you wanna tell me why we’re getting married?” you teased.

“I had to say something to get them to shut their damn mouths and sit still.” He mumbled, not ever making eye contact with you. “The room was a mess….I had to clean it up.”

“So the best thing you could come up with was that we’re getting married?”

“They were hounding me with questions about us… and most of them were about being married.” He said quietly.

For the rest of the car ride, the both of you stayed quiet. Although the atmosphere in the car was relaxed, for some reason your heart started to race. It’s probably the mentioning of marriage settling in. Levi probably isn’t the type to get married… But he’s unusually quiet ever since you left the classroom. You’re probably overthinking about it. Slowly, you tried to sneak a glace at Levi.

“What’s the matter?” Levi asked with a dull expression as usual.

“Oh…nothing.” You mentally sighed, he’s as normal as ever… He’s not thinking about it at all. 

Pulling into your driveway, the two of you sat silently, not moving. 

Glancing to your side, it looked like Levi was about to ask you something. Awkwardly waiting for him to say something, you started to fiddle with your seatbelt.

After a while, you decided he wasn’t going to ask you anything and unbuckled your seatbelt. “U-Umm… thanks for the ride…. See you tomor-”

“Marriage…huh?” Levi quietly interrupted as he stared blankly ahead.

“Oh…yeah…about that... The kids just say random things…Don’t let it get to you, Levi.” You said with a weak smile then started to get out of the car. “I’ll see you later then.” You said sweetly changing the subject.

Pecking his cheek, you exited the car then starting walking towards your home. You made it to your front step and pulled out your keys. Before you could do anything after that, you heard the slamming of the car door and running footsteps behind you. You turned around to see Levi.

“W-” you started but was cut off by Levi placing his hands on both sides of your face and crashing his lips into yours.

“Lev-“ you started obviously shocked, but then you stopped once you saw Levi’s smiling face. 

“Hey, _______. Marry me.”


End file.
